The present disclosure relates generally to exercise devices for exercising the upper body of a user. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an exercise device in which a user can use resistance training to exercise different sets of upper body muscles by applying tensile forces to the exercise device. This type of training may allow the user to strengthen and tone his or her upper body without building bulky muscles by performing multiple exercises at once.
Traditional upper body workout equipment is either intended to increase the size or “bulkiness” of upper body muscles of the user or is difficult for the user to properly use to obtain the results that the user desires. For example, to obtain certain results, a user that trains using free weights must be familiar with proper weight-training techniques to target specific muscles or muscle areas and further be knowledgeable of the proper size of weights to use. Using improper techniques and equipment can result in injury or other unintended results, such as unintentionally increasing the size of certain muscles. Another disadvantage of traditional upper body workout equipment is that it only enables a user to perform a single exercise at a time because the user's hands are required to be engaged with the equipment.